


Forever yours

by PleasantlyWeird



Series: Forever [1]
Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantlyWeird/pseuds/PleasantlyWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Submission for the Erics Great Pumpkin one shot contest. It's lemony, graphic goodness. It's Halloween and Sookie gets some long awaited answers. Or does she? HMMMMMMM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever yours

It had been a really long night. Well, it seemed like it had been a long night even though it was only nine o'clock. I still wasn't sure how I'd been suckered into taking Arlene's kids, Coby and Lisa, trick or treating. Hell,I wasn't even sure that I'd said yes at all. That didn't stop Arlene from showing up at my house at five in the afternoon, kids in tow, thanking me profusely while backing out the door.

Don't get me wrong, Coby and Lisa are fantastic kids. They're both sweet as molasses and fun to be around. I've just been mighty preoccupied with other things as of late. Mainly the absence of one Eric Northman, a thousand year old Viking Vampire, owner of Fangtasia and my former lover. Only he doesn't remember that we have been intimate in almost every way possible. I wish I were the one with amnesia now. It's been painful to lie in bed alone and remember the feel and smell of him. My dreams are filled with his face and the beautiful words that he spoke. But those words meant nothing because he really wasn't himself when he said them.

Regardless of the circumstances of how we became lovers, I missed him something fierce. Every night I battled myself - an internal war raged on to keep from picking up the phone and begging him to come to me. I haven't called yet and he hasn't called me either.

I have a bond with Eric; something mystical that unites us through the blood we exchanged in Rhodes. Every now and then I get a flash of what he's thinking or feeling. Or maybe it's what I hope he's thinking or feeling because, more often than not, it seems it's about me. I wonder if he really misses me and thinks about me. I know he's confused about what went down between us during his missing time. I don't know if he would be embarrassed to recall that he had basically asked me to be his one and only. I can't imagine that Eric Northman has EVER been monogamous. The thought seems downright blasphemous.

Geez, see what I mean about preoccupied? I could go on for days, psychoanalyzing a million different aspects of my relationship or lack thereof with Eric. All I really know for sure is this:

He hasn't called me since the Vegas Vampire takeover;

He hasn't had a total recall of our time together, during which he was under a spell that caused him to forget who he was. If he had, I'm sure he would have called me by now;

I haven't even thought about taking another lover since him. It would be like going from Filet Mignon to hot dogs. Once you've had the best, what else could possibly satisfy you?;

I haven't stopped thinking about him for a single second since I saw him last, and finally;

Though I am loathe to admit it, I am pretty sure that I am 100 percent in love with a vampire that I can never be with.

So, this has been my night so far:

Arlene dropped the kids off at four in the afternoon. I was in charge of getting them ready to go trick or treating, which truthfully turned out to be a lot of fun.

Coby was a vampire and I had totally expected this. He's been obsessed with all things undead since the time Bill and I babysat for Arlene and her murderous fiancée Rene Lenier. Lisa decided to dress as a witch. The black dress really set off her flame red hair and she giggled the whole time I painted her face and arms green.

"But Sookie, what are you going to dress as?" Lisa whined as we waited for it to get dark.

"Oh honey, I'm not dressing up. Halloween is for kids anyway."

"That's not true! Momma is going to a big people's Halloween party. Terry said she was a good slutty nurse," Coby laughed as he watched Lisa's face turn redder than her hair.

"Coby! Momma is not going as a slutty nurse! She's just a nurse!"

"That's not what Terry said! And he told Momma that he was gonna chew the slutty garters right off of her legs. Sookie, what's a garter? Is that near her ankles?" Coby's face had been innocent as he looked up at me.

"Hey, let's see what we can find for me to wear as a costume!" Jiminy Cricket! I'd do anything to change the subject and try to erase the mental images bulldozing my brain!

An extensive search of the house revealed nothing that could come close to a costume. Inspiration struck as I remembered that my best friend, Tara, had stored some boxes in the root cellar. I hoped one of those boxes contained what I was after. I felt my spirits lift after I called her and she confirmed that what I needed was indeed down in my cellar.

Halloween had always been one of my favorite holidays -the one day a year when you could be something you wanted to be all the time and no one would give you the stink-eye for doing it.

"Kids, I'll be right back. Aunt Sookie has found a costume to wear but I have to go to the root cellar to get it. There are some cookies in the kitchen, don't eat more than two, okay?" After securing Coby and Lisa's solemn vows to behave, I grabbed my flashlight and headed outside.

The root cellar really wasn't a true root cellar, there was a concrete floor and it had cinder block walls. We'd always called it the root cellar because Gran had. The shelves that lined the walls used to be chock full of vegetables that Gran had grown and canned, but most of those were gone now; I'd eaten some, given some to Jason and passed some out as last minute gifts for people I had forgotten to shop for at Christmas.

This cellar was mainly used for storage now. Most of the stuff I had packed away in Gran's room after she was murdered was down here. I hadn't been able to part with it completely, and it was comforting to know that I could come down here and look through it if I wanted to. Some of Hadley's belongings were down here too - things that I wanted to pass on to her son Hunter when he got a little older. There was a mish-mash of Jason's crap, mostly survival supplies he had stocked up on during his Y2K panic years ago. And back in the far corner were three Rubbermaid tubs that held some of Tara's things. According to her, the red one had what I was after.

As I was nearing the back corner, something unusual caught my eye. There was a heavy black blanket lying in the floor near some of Jason's things. I had been down here many times in the past year, transporting more of Gran's things for storage. I knew that the blanket hadn't been there the last time I was down here. I shrugged it off, thinking that Jason must have come over when I wasn't home and gone through some of his stuff.

Once I got into Tara's tubs, it didn't take me long to find what I was after. The bright red and silver colors screamed out to me in contrast to the gloom of the cellar. I smiled with child-like glee and headed back up into the failing daylight. Tonight might not be a total bust after all, you never know who you might run into while traipsing around on Halloween.

I dressed quickly. Luckily Tara had been a little bigger in High School than she was now or I never would have gotten into it. I was pleased as punch when I looked in the mirror. I had always wanted to be a cheerleader in school, but my little disability - otherwise known as telepathy - made me somewhat of a social dud. It's horrible always knowing exactly what every human mind around you is thinking. It's easier now since I've learned how to block out most of the brain wave traffic but I didn't have that defense mechanism in my younger years.

I pulled my hair up into a tight ponytail and tied a bright red ribbon into a bow around it. One look in the mirror showed that the little gap between the bottom of the shirt and the top of the pleated skirt showed off my tan nicely, thank you very much. I was extremely grateful that the weather was still warm enough for such a get-up. I grabbed the pom-poms and headed for the kitchen to reveal myself to the kids.

So much for solemn vows! The little shits had eaten every last cookie I'd made! I guess Arlene would be paying late into the night for letting Aunt Sookie watch the gremlins. Ha. Ha. Ha. Lisa jumped and squealed when I started doing my cheer; Coby stared at me like I'd lost my mind.

"Gimme a C! Gimme an A! Gimme an N, D, Y! What's that spell?"

"CANDY!" shrieked the witch and the vampire whose faces were covered with the remnants of a dozen chocolate chip cookies.

"Who's ready to go trick or treating?"

Their joyous mood really rubbed off on me as we drove to what I guess you would call "downtown" Bon Temps. We were singing the Addams Family theme song at the top of our lungs all the way there. There weren't a whole lot of cars on the road, but I constantly had headlights behind me. I slowed and turned in at Merlottes. I can't explain why, but I really wanted Sam to see me in my cheerleader costume. The car behind me flew by like a bat out of hell. I didn't even get a glimpse of what kind of vehicle it was.

Sam had decided to close the bar this Halloween. Last year had been okay, but not really busy. Most people who wanted to go to adult parties headed to Shreveport. Plus, no one except yours truly had wanted to work on Halloween. I guess I really am the only Merlotte's employee with no social life.

The kids ran ahead of me to the door of Sam's trailer, which sat right behind the bar. Sam was very fond of Coby and Lisa and they thought he hung the moon. He's been the closest thing to a steady father figure they have ever had. Arlene never dates anyone who sticks around... or who doesn't try to murder her co-workers. Sam had the door open and a kid hanging on each arm before they even had time to knock.

"Oooooh! What a terrifying vampire! What a hideously scary witch! I think I peed my pants a little!"

He was laughing and swinging the kids around like they weighed nothing. The crazy strength could be attributed to the fact that Sam was a shape shifter,a very good looking, sweet and caring shape shifter; one that had been the star of more than a few of my fantasies. His laughter stopped abruptly when he spotted me walking towards his front porch.

"What a stunning cheerleader," he said out loud.

I think I just jizzed in my pants a little, he thought to himself.

I was embarrassed to be privy to that little bit of inner monologue and quickly threw up the wall to keep any further private thoughts from coming through. I have to admit, I had also been secretly pleased that he found me attractive. I guess Cheerleaders WERE a big fantasy for everyone with a penis.

"Well hello there Sookie. How are you on this fine All Hallows Eve?"

"I'm fine Sam. You?"

"Relaxing, watching a Friday the 13th marathon on HBO. You guys been to many houses yet?"

"None!" the kids whined in unison, showing Sam their empty pillowcases that were serving as candy collectors.

"Well gosh guys, I never get trick or treaters here, so I didn't buy any candy."

Coby made a sound of outrage and Lisa moaned like she'd been punched.

"However," Sam continued as he fished in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, "I think with this, you can buy all the candy you can handle."

Sam handed each of the kids a fifty dollar bill and laughed at the bug eyed expressions on their faces.

"Sookie! Look what Sam gave us!"

I was flabbergasted, even though Sam has always been generous. I hoped for his wallet's sake that he really didn't get anymore trick or treaters. Sam caught my eye as he tapped on his forehead. It was his little sign for me to listen to his thoughts, we used it often at work for private one way communication.

I lowered my mental wall and tuned in to him.

Please take them to the 24 hour Wal-Mart and let them buy what they want tonight if you can. Otherwise, they may not get to spend that money themselves.

I nodded in agreement. Arlene was my friend but she was also a flake. She might think nothing of taking their money and buying something for herself with it.

And please be careful, Sookie. Dressed like that, looking the way you do, there's all kinds of trouble that could find you. Damn!

I quickly threw up the wall again and hugged Sam as we said goodbye. The way he smelled always made my head spin. It was like every smell I loved from the great outdoors meshed together, very earthy and VERY manly. That hug was going in my own personal vault for possible use later... if you know what I mean.

We parked on Main Street, near the barber shop. There were a ton of houses to get candy from near this spot. I had an odd feeling that I was being watched as I helped the kids out of the backseat of my car, but I spun around to look behind me and saw no one. Right then, I was suddenly overwhelmed by a lustful urge to call Eric. Where the hell had that come from? I swear, I could almost smell his cologne at that moment. I shook it off and ran to catch up with the kids who were two houses down the street already.

Trick or treating was just like I remembered. The people that answered the doors now were the same people who had been there when I was little, their faces were just older now. I had fun seeing the reactions of some of them when they realized it was me in the Bon Temps High cheerleader uniform. Hoyt Fortenberry answered the door dressed like a cowboy and promptly spilled the whole bowl of candy when he looked at me. I hate to admit that I listened in to his thoughts as he bent to pick up the mess.

"Well, uh, umm, hi there Sookie. How are you?" Jesus Harold Christ she looks beautiful! What I wouldn't give to see her br.... No, nosiree, that's Jason's sister and she's a lady. I ain't gonna think about her like that...

I knew there was a reason that I had always adored Hoyt.

"Doing great Hoyt. I love your costume. You make a downright handsome cowboy!"

The blush that spread like wildfire across his broad face was unbelievably adorable. So was the way he stuttered when he tried to respond.

"Well, umm, so do you, I mean, not that you make a ha-ha-handsome cowboy but, um, uh uh uh, you're a pretty, I mean beautiful cheerleader."

I hugged Hoyt impulsively after he handed the kids two or three handfuls of the fun-size candy bars from the bowl.

"Thank you, Hoyt. You're a real gentleman, you know that? They should clone you."

We left as Hoyt stood in his doorway, blushing furiously and unable to formulate a thought. I was relieved that he had answered the door instead of his horrible mother, Maxine. I would rather eat ground glass than have to deal with her. How Hoyt had turned out so endearing and sweet after being raised by that hateful woman was a true mystery. The fact that she was the reason that Hoyt was not only single, but also still a virgin in his late twenties, was not a mystery.

The rest of the excursion was more of the same, perverted thoughts from the males who answered doors and waves of jealousy and spite from the females. I saw a lot of familiar faces, some from my school days, and some from Merlotte's.

It was only 7:30 when we finished knocking on doors. The pillowcases were so full of candy that Coby and Lisa were dragging them as we headed back to the car.

I drove to the 24 hour Wal-mart and let the kids buy whatever they wanted. Coby spent all of his money on bag after bag of Twix candy bars. Lisa bought one bag of Blow Pops and then went wild in the toy aisles. She got one of nearly every single My Little Pony they had in stock.

"Sookie, this is the best Halloween ever! Momma usually only lets us go to five or six houses before she makes us go home. Last time her and Rene ate most of our candy before we got up."

I felt a surge of anger when Lisa said Rene's name. Then, I felt a surge of anger that wasn't my own flow back to me through the bond I shared with Eric. It was weird, I usually had to be a lot closer to him, geographically speaking, to feel the bond that strongly.

As we exited Wal-Mart, I noticed a group of young girls looking up into the inky night sky.

"Wow, did you see him? Oh my god, I think my panties evaporated," said one girl who was dressed as a fairy, or at least what most people thought a fairy would look like. I knew better.

"I would totally fuck a dead guy if he looked like that," said another girl whose costume I assumed was Britney Spears, or maybe she dressed like a white trash slut with money all the time. Who knows?

I looked up but didn't see anything. I thought that perhaps these chicks had been hitting the Halloween crack pipe.

"Let's go guys. We need to go through your candy and look for anything suspicious."

Arlene and Terry were waiting on my front porch when I pulled up. Arlene was indeed dressed as a slutty nurse. Terry was dressed as a zombie. He creep-ed me out more than a little.

"Hey ya'll! Back so soon?"

Arlene pulled me to the side and whispered in my ear. I cringed at the smell of cigarettes on her breath. Someone needed a tic tac!

"Some flippin' moron started popping balloons as soon as we walked in to the party and Terry just freaked out! He hit the floor and pulled me down with him, screaming something about friendly fire. Jesus Christ, I ain't wearing no panties and now everyone at that damn party has seen my toofoo."

I couldn't get rid of them fast enough. The kids were beyond sugared up and had started destroying whatever they touched. They had picked the oranges that Bud Dearborn had given them in lieu of candy out of their haul and were throwing them at each other's heads. Terry was scaring me, talking to himself and twitching like a crack head. Arlene was her usual self-centered, egotistical self, seeking pity and talking shit about everyone we knew. The kicker came when she asked how the kids had gotten all the stuff from Wal-Mart. I told her how Sam had given them the money and she got very rude and indignant.

"You might have thought to let their MOTHER help them decide how to spend that money."

"You're welcome Arlene! It was my pleasure to cancel all my plans to watch your kids and then have you treat me so rudely after all I did for you!" I called after her as she loaded Terry and the kids into her sedan. She didn't respond at all, just spun gravel all over the place as she floored her car on the way out of my driveway.

I felt a whoosh of air overhead as I turned to go back into the house. Again, I felt the undeniable sensation that someone was watching me. I spun around 360 degrees, searching high and low with my eyes to find who was spying on me. I saw no one, but I ran into the house and slammed the door then engaged the door lock, deadbolt and chain lock. I glanced at the clock hanging on the living room wall. How was it possible that it was only nine?

So here I am now, still in my cheerleader costume and nowhere to go. I send my "feelers" outside the house. There was definitely a vamp out there. I can sense the emptiness of the space where there would be thoughts if it were a human. I should feel scared, but for some reason I feel calm, somehow content. I sit down on the worn, comfortable couch and lean my head back.

My mind drifts away, my thoughts turn to a certain tall, blond Sheriff. I'm remembering the feel of his muscled back and shoulders, the way my legs felt wrapped around him as he thrust into me. I can almost feel the sharp pleasure of his fangs as they sunk into my neck at just the right moment, tossing me from the brink into abyss of an earth shaking orgasm. Remembering the way he called me lover and cried out in his native tongue as he collapsed from the magnitude of his own release always brings tears to my eyes and fire to my center.

I'm in a fugue, totally lost in reverie. I barely notice the insistent knock on the door. At least until it becomes louder and louder, sounding like someone might bust through it, sledgehammer in hand, at any second. I get up from the couch, still feeling somewhat dreamily sleepy. None of this seems real, I must be dreaming.

I reach the door, the knocking has stopped.

"Who is it?" I ask. My voice sounds funny, almost foreign with it's drowsy tone.

"Open the door min alskare. Invite me in."

Sweet Jesus, it's Eric! Now I know I'm dreaming. I open the door and there he stands in all of his savage beauty. He's wearing a dark red fitted tee, black jeans and black sneakers. His hair is wind blown. He sees me looking and runs his fingers through his mane, smoothing it into place. I hear the rich timbre of his voice and try to pay attention to what he's saying. This is hard to do because he looks like the promise of mind-blowing sex on two legs. I want to wrench his hands out of the pockets he's just shoved them into and place them on my ass.

"Sookie, are you well?"

I nod, all the while unable to tear my gaze away from the prominent bulge in the front of his jeans. Ahhh, my favorite toy. So close yet so far away.

"May I come in?"

His request shakes me a little. How rude of me to keep him standing there.

"Of course. Won't you please come in and visit for a while?" I step to the side and let him pass. Of course this is a stealth move to get a good look at that award winning backside of his. I feel my little red panties get wetter by the second. Holy shit, I'm still dressed as a cheerleader! This dream can only get better.

Eric has something in his hands, something he's extending to me. It's a single rose, so deeply red that it almost looks black. I feel stunned, it's absolutely beautiful. I reach out and take it, placing it to my nose and breathing in its intoxicating perfume deeply. Its scent is like no other rose I have ever smelled.

"We must talk, Sookie."

I can think of a thousand things I would rather have Eric use his mouth for. Talking is overrated, getting naked and filling the old orgasm jar is not. I place the rose on the coffee table and turn to face him.

"I remember everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything. From the moment you found me running alongside the road to Pam torturing Hallow then killing her to break the spell."

"And?" I feel a little sick. I'm not sure I want to know.

"Why did you not tell me? I've been so confused, feeling all of these unexplained emotions for and about you. What we had was so...."

"Horrible?" Prepare for the worst is my own personal motto.

"Incredible."

I feel myself collapsing. Now I feel those familiar arms around me, pulling me into the cold hardness of his chest.

"How terrible it must have been for you, lover. At least I had the bliss of ignorance for all these months, the distraction of establishing myself with the new hierarchy. Why didn't you come to me or call me? Why didn't you help me remember?"

I try to choke out an answer but my vocal cords have turned on me. I feel his mouth meet mine, his tongue gently parting my lips and beginning its tender dance with mine. I sigh contentedly. This feels like home. I hope this dream never ends.

"Sookie, let me make love to you," he asks gently, almost hesitantly.

"Please, please...," is all I manage to say and now he's sweeping me up into his arms. My peripheral vision is blurry as he speeds up the steps to my bedroom. I look into his eyes, their deep Azure color hypnotizes me.

We're in my room now and he's laying me down gently onto the bed. I'm watching him take his clothes off, soaking in the glorious sight of every muscle, angle and curve. His face is serious and intense. I can't help but gasp as I catch sight of the infamous, gracious plenty. I'm feeling suddenly impatient. I start to pull the top of my costume up but his chilly hands stop me.

"Please, allow me alskare. You are a feast for my eyes and I want to savor every bite."

His words are fuel for the flames. I thought I was turned on before but that was nothing compared to the inferno that was occurring in my underwear now. I am only able to nod my consent. My breathing is shallow and rapid, the air sounds ragged as it passes in and out of my constricted lungs. I've never felt such lovely suffering before. I would kill someone if it meant that he would just touch me now. Every nerve in my body is like a live wire, each one throwing sparks of anticipation.

His movements are slow and deliberate. He looks like a lion stalking its prey. Dear lord, let him eat me soon. I will gladly let him feast on me until there is nothing left, just to feel his touch for a little while. I have thought of nothing but this moment for months now, never daring to believe it would happen, but secretly hoping that it would. He's crawling onto the bed, his movements seem feline. His self-assurance shows in his expression, his confidence makes me burn even hotter. I'm like a star gone super nova; I feel like I could be gone forever with one gigantic explosion. If he takes much longer I may well explode from the mere thought of him touching me.

He grabs my hand and pulls me into a sitting position while he is on his knees next to me. He leans in close to me and I moan loudly when his tongue starts to caress my earlobe. Then he whispers to me.

"I'm going to make up for all our lost time. I'm going to make you forget about all the times you had to lay in this bed without me. It's going to be everything it ever was and even more. I'm going to make every single fantasy you ever may have had about us come true tonight. I will make things right, lover. I am here to claim what is mine and once that is done, I will never let you go."

I believe every single word falling from his delicious mouth. But I feel the time for talking is through. It's time to put these grandiose plans into motion.

"Quit with all the talking, Northman. Make love to me, screw me, fuck me senseless, whatever you want to call it. Just make me feel good. Touch me please!"

There's no more teasing in his eyes, no more words falling from his lips. That mouth is on me now, nipping at my neck with the tips of his fangs. His hands are pulling the shirt apart at the seams, exposing my red lace bra. His mouth is between my breasts now and suddenly the girls are free. He's bitten my bra in two.

The feel of his tongue on my nipples is exquisite. They harden instantly under his attention. They aren't the only things hardening, I can feel his "asset" pressed into my leg. I could cry from wanting it so badly. I draw an erotic growl from Eric when I reach down and wrap my hand around its incredible girth. His pupils are tiny in the blue sea of his irises as he stares at me hungrily. I feel my release building and try to push it back. It's too soon to come, I want to hold out longer. I want quality, not quantity tonight. It is my dream after all.

Eric extends his hand to me. I know what he wants. I take his arm and bite into his wrist without breaking eye contact. I watch as his pupils dilate at the same exact moment that his syrupy, sweet blood hits my tongue. It takes great effort to draw the thick fluid from his skin, but I am already feeling the effects of it.

Clarity comes to my mind like a lightning bolt. I am aware of the sound of leaves scuttling across my driveway powered by the cool October wind. I hear the steady drip of the bathroom sink faucet downstairs. I can even hear the sound of Bill playing Wii Golf all the way on the other side of the cemetery. My eyes can see the tiniest details of Eric's face. Although appearance-wise he is forever stuck in his twenties, I can see the small ravages that time and long ago battles have taken on his ruggedly handsome face. This sudden clarity also brings me the realization that I cannot ever be without this man again. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I can't possibly exist in a world without Eric Northman.

I draw back from his wrist and watch the wound begin to close. Eric is lost in sensation and I take this opportunity to pleasure him. He gasps as I take him into my mouth as best as I can. My hands caress the length that I can't reach with my tongue. His hips begin to rock back and forth slightly. I look up at him and I feel happiness when I see how much he's enjoying what I'm doing.

"Sookie, my lover, Sookie, Sookie…," he repeats, chanting my name like a prayer.

I'm determined to finish him this way, I know he will be ready for more immediately - it doesn't take long. As he's coming down from the crescendo of his release, he reveals something to me through the bond. Something that I know is undeniably true. Eric hasn't been with anyone else since me. Relief floods my heart and soul. He has missed me as much as I've missed him. I wrap my arms around him and smile into his chest. His arms return the gesture momentarily, then I find myself sitting n top of my tallest chest of drawers. This puts me at perfect height for him to… Oh. My. God!

His tongue finds my center with no delay. It makes lazy circles until I am squirming under his touch. I feel the tension of my impending orgasm start to build. The feeling doubles when he sucks my nub into his mouth and caresses it with his tongue. The combination of sensations is too much and not enough at the same time. I whimper helplessly as I dangle on the precipice. He takes mercy on me and sends me careening into the waves of release by pushing two long fingers into me deeply. I can hear my voice crying out his name but it sounds distant as I float somewhere above my own body.

I feel his arms around me, carrying me to the bed again, but my eyes are still blinded by the fury of my release. He places me on my back again. This won't do. I want him as deep inside of me as possible. I flip over onto my knees and scramble to orient myself in front of the full length mirror that hangs on the back of my closet door.

Eric growls his approval once my intentions become clear to him. We have never made love like this before. I crave the animalistic feel of it. I spread my legs widely to give him access and watch his every movement as he positions himself on the bed behind me. His mouth hangs slightly open, lust is written all over face. He's taking too fucking long.

I glare at his reflection until I catch his gaze.

"You better fuck me hard, Eric."

I feel him at my entrance for just a second and then he plunges into me roughly. I scream my approval and shove back against him roughly. We sound like wild things grunting and moaning. Our bodies crash together as we frantically search for a way to meld deeper together. His hands grasp my hips roughly, pulling me into the thrust of his pelvis. It's rough and I fucking love it. The room blurs and I find myself on my back and Eric's face is mere inches above mine.

"Let me taste you. I crave you, I need you."

I don't answer with words, instead I turn my head and bare my neck for him. My heartbeat accelerates as I anticipate the pleasure his bite will bring me. I cry out as his fangs make contact and break the skin. I feel his mouth close over the wound and begin to suck. It's absolute ecstasy and I feel my body start to contract as I come again. Wave after wave of my orgasm hits and I am gasping for air. Eric has found the will to stop drinking; his tongue is lathing the punctures, lending his saliva to help them heal.

He's still thrusting into me, his eyes are closed but I see a hint of crimson seeping from the corners. Is he crying? Before I know what I am doing, I have bitten into his neck, drawing more of the sticky nectar into my mouth as he roars his orgasm. Visions flash into my mind, many things are explained and revealed.

How many days did Eric spend in my root cellar, covered with the heavy black blanket? He'd wanted to be close to me, to try and figure out his jumbled emotions. He'd thought being near me would help him remember, but it had brought him unexpected comfort. He had obsessively followed me night after night and had been my shadow tonight. First, he had followed me in his Corvette, and then he had flown above me while I had taken Coby and Lisa trick or treating.

The final revelation is the one that brings me to my metaphorical knees. It was seeing the way I cared for Coby and Lisa, they way that I watched over them worriedly and kept them safe all night, that brought back the memories of his lost time. He remembered the feeling of being lost and afraid and then the relief of having me there, protecting him. After that, everything else came back to him like a biblical flood.

He's placing soft kisses all over my face as I feel him soften inside of me. I ache at the loss, but I am happier than I can ever recall. I feel the irresistible pull of unconsciousness and I try to fight it. It's a losing battle.

"Sleep, my lover. I will always be near. When the sun leaves the sky, I will be at your side. No matter what."

I smile lazily, but feel a sharp panic at the same time. When I wake, I will find that this has all been a dream. And then, there was quiet darkness.

The warmth of the sun on my face as it shines through my bedroom window wakes me from my sleep. I blink my eyes rapidly, trying to get rid of the sleep matter and clear my vision. The dream comes back to me like a speeding train and I feel the air leave me. Tears spring to my eyes and I curl into a ball defensively. The pain is unbearable as I find myself back at square one. Eric hasn't remembered, it had been a product of my dreaming subconscious.

I sit up and stretch, trying to focus on anything except the utter desolation I feel deep in my soul. Then I feel the soreness down there. The very specific soreness. My hand flies to my neck and sure enough, there are two healing wounds. Could it all have really happened? I glance down to the floor at my feet and there lay the remnants of Tara's borrowed cheerleader uniform. One final thing brings the realization home. On top of my tallest chest of drawers sits one of my Gran's finest crystal vases. It holds the deep red rose. A note is propped up in front of it, the spidery scrawl on the paper is undoubtedly Eric's. It simply say;

I am closer than you know.

Forever Yours,

Eric


End file.
